


Darkness in Baby

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Darkness Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud





	Darkness in Baby

I’m scared, Sam  
How come you can see and I can’t?

You’re serious, says Sam.  
You really can’t see.  
You really think it’s the Darkness?

No its a fucking movie theatre  
How the hell should I know  
Dean is irrationally angry at Sam  
Because he can see  
Why can you see and I can’t? 

I don’t know  
You know those geyser things  
The Darkness came from?  
They’re gone now

Dean sighs. That’s nice

I’ll drive says Sam  
He starts to open his door  
Close the door! Dean yells  
It’s full of Darkness out there  
I don’t want it in Baby


End file.
